Luv Spells
by pinkpaige
Summary: Summary: AU: Sakura's in love, but not with Sasuke. And why does he tolerating Sakura's crazy antics?
1. Chapter 1

Love Spells

Disclaimer: The usual goes here.

Summary: AU: Sakura's in love, but not with Sasuke. And why does he tolerating Sakura's crazy antics?

It was another boring Monday night for Sakura. The Konoha Hospital is not that busy these days and after her final rounds for that night, there is nothing else she can do. It was only 7:00 pm and Sakura is already preparing to go home. She made a mental note of asking the Hokage of something she could do besides her hospital work. A mission out of town or another set of medical training would help her ease her boredom.

She turned off the light in her office and closed the door before heading out of the hospital she met Shizune at the hospital's lobby gathering some medical charts from the nurse's station.

"Going home already?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? I already finished everything I needed to do and I still have a lot of free time. You are doing the night shift?"

"You're complaining about having too many free times and this is my only time for hospital work. During the day, I need to baby-sit the Hokage. Can you believe it?"

"I guess it▓s still not a perfect world huh?"

Shizune laughed at this and Sakura waved goodnight to her.

Once she was out of the hospital she contemplates of visiting Ino or Kakashi-sensei since she does not have anything planned for the night. She decided to visit Ino since her house was nearer to her apartment. Before she reached her destination, she passed by a bookstore and after seeing advertisement posters of the newest books available she decided to go in for a while. She saw a familiar face at the check out counter of the bookstore and she approached him.

"Hey Itachi!" She greeted him with a friendly smile on her face.

Itachi smiled back. ⌠And how's my favorite doctor and future sister in law?"

"Itachi I told you to stop teasing me and your brother. I'm not in love with him anymore."

Itachi laughed at this, he really enjoyed teasing her and it was more fun when Sasuke is around.

"What are you doing here? Are you with Sasuke?"

"I got off early from the hospital, I was just going to see check out some books."

"Well, don't stay out too late my brother will be very worried." He said as he grabbed his purchases and gave Sakura a little wave goodbye.

When Itachi was finally out, she went to the bookshelves with the latest books on. She browsed some novel books, cookbooks and some medical books. She decided to buy a new cook book featuring Asian cuisine so that she can cook something new when Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi decided to drop by her house for dinner. She was about to go to the counter when she noticed a book lying on the ground. She bent down to pick it up and read the title of the book. It reads 'Magic and Love Spells'. Intrigued, she flipped the black cover and read the contents. According to it, the book contains love spells to help you with your love problems. The one caught her eye was the spells that will help you attract your loved one and eventually fall in love you too.

At first, she thought these kind of things are silly and are for those who are too afraid to confess their feelings directly. She remembered that day when she was twelve and did not know any better when she told Sasuke that she loved him with all her heart. She shook her head at the memory and smile. It was simpler before. Thank God, that phase in her life was over. Sasuke did not take her seriously and now seven years later they were still good friends.

She brought both books at the counter. It was time for her to try something new. Who knew what if this time her loved one will her back?

When she got out of the bookstore, she decided to go home instead of dropping by to Ino's house. She was excited to try out the first spell of the book. After opening her front door, she saw Sasuke sitting comfortably on her sofa watching TV while eating some fried rice in a box.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked lifting his eyes from the TV to her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own apartment?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"But there's no one there, besides I know you love it when I come visit."

"You live alone, of course there's no one there. Why don't you get a ghost or go back to your parent's house if you really don't want to be by yourself."

"You're funny today." He answered dryly. "And you didn't answer my question."

Sakura placed her newly purchased books at her coffee table before she grabbed a box of fried rice and plastic spoon and sat next to Sasuke. Once she learned it was seafood friend rice, she began to fish for the fried shrimps and place it in Sasuke's box because she does not eat those.

"I went to the bookstore and I saw Itachi there."

"I didn't even know he's home."

When Sasuke turned seventeen, he decided to rent an apartment in a building next to Naruto's while Itachi lived on his house inside the Uchiha compound. A house given by his parents as a present so that when he decided to marry someone there was already a house ready for them. Their parents have another house for Sasuke but he said that he would live on it once he was already married. Now he was practicing independency by living alone.

"It was your mom's birthday this weekend right? Why don't we go to your parent's house together huh?"

"Who invited you?" he said teasing her.

"Come on, your mom loves me like a daughter." In addition, it was true. Sasuke and Itachi do not have a sister and so Sakura was like the daughter their mom never has.

When Sasuke finished his dinner, he stood up to go to her kitchen to get some sodas.

"I swear I'm going to get your next paycheck. You and Naruto ate everything in my fridge." she said putting her dinner down on the table to drink the soda Sasuke gave her.

"You don't need to get it, I'm going to hand it you."

Sakura laughed. "I'm just kidding." The truth is that almost everything she puts in her fridge was for them; she knew that both of them are too lazy to shop for food.

Sasuke gave her his famous smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me." she warns him as he picked up the plastic bag containing her new books.

Sakura stood up to go to her room so she could change into something more comfortable totally forgetting about the book of spells. She changed to her pajama pants and white sleeveless shirt. She also put her hair up using her scrunchy. When she went out from her room Sasuke was already busy reading her book of spells.

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing?!" she asked while trying to take the book from him.

"What do you need this for? Are you trying to make me fall in love you?"

"Ewww ... no! You are so full of yourself Mr. Uchiha!"

"Then why do you have that book? Are you going to use it?"

Sakura took a deep breath before answering. "If you must know, yes, I▓m going to use it." she said now smiling at him.

When Sasuke did not say anything and just gave her a look that says 'are you kidding me?', she moved again to sit next to him. In addition, with all the seriousness she could muster, she looked him in the eye and said, " Sasuke, I'm in love."

a/n: So what do you think? Should I continue? Oh ... and thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of interrogation from Sasuke regarding the profile of her current love interest, Sasuke finally went home. Of course, she does not give any information to him. She does not even give him his name. She was not ready for that. For now, it was enough for her that she told Sasuke that she might try to make someone fall in with love her again. Even though her first try on that with Sasuke was not successful, she was hoping that this time would be different.

As expected, Sasuke was not satisfied on her answers and said that he will definitely learn about this new person in her life and Sakura just smiled at this as if saying 'go on, try it'.

Finally, alone, she went to her room with the intention of doing the first spell to make 'him' notice her. According to the book, she needs a clean white paper, a pen, some coconut oil and a candle. The spell was easy enough. All she needs to do is to write his name a hundred times with only the candle lighting her while reciting the spell that was also written in the book. After that, she needs to pour three drops of coconut oil in it then fold it three times before she puts it under her pillow. Right, that was easy the only problem is that she needs to repeat that process every night until her loved one makes a move on her.

After doing her first spell on that first night, she thinks about how crazy this love of her is. Is she that desperate or that bored? She cannot decide. Or maybe she was lonely. She will be nineteen next March and she still not yet experienced the joys and troubles of first relationship while Ino already forgot about her first and already now on her fifth boyfriend. That was not fair. And with those thoughts in mind, she finally fell asleep.

0

After five nights of doing that spell, nothing was happening. Not even a sign. And Sakura was getting depressed. That night, after her hospital work, she went to visit Sasuke. She brought dinner this time.

When she reached his apartment, he was not yet home so she used her key to his apartment. When Sasuke first got this apartment, she took his spare key. When he asked why she wanted it, she said that until she has a girlfriend she would be the one who has the rights to go in and out in his apartment. He does not give it much thought because he also demanded to have a key to her place.

Once she was in, she turned on the lights and his laptop resting on his coffee table before setting the dinner she bought. While waiting for him she decided to logged in the chat room where she knew most of her friends are also currently in. And after exactly ten seconds, she already got an instant message from Ino. They chatted for about another ten minutes before Sasuke came in.

Sasuke found her in his sofa with her feet up and his laptop above his throw pillow then he noticed the take out foods in his table that made him smile a bit.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he sits in the armrest of his sofa to look on what she was doing and he learned that she was just chatting.

"I brought dinner." she answered smiling.

"Come on let's eat." he said.

Sakura told Ino that she would eat first because Sasuke finally showed up. Ino answered back, saying that since she was always with him why doesn▓t she marry him already that made her laugh before she went to join Sasuke for dinner.

"What's funny?"

"Ino told me I should marry you since I'm always here. I'm not always here am I?"

"Not always."

Sakura took a deep breath, a sign that she was thinking about something else.

"What is it?"

"You really knew me huh? That's why I really love you." she said giving him a sly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, come on what is it?"

At this, she pouts. "It▓s been five days Sasuke-kun. Five days! And nothing's happening."

"About your stupid spell?"

"Its not stupid." and then she pouts more. "My fingers are getting numb from writing his name every night and yet nothing's happening."

"What are you actually doing?"

She took the book out from her bag and flips its pages until it opens to the spell she is currently doing and then she presented it to him.

After reading it he asked, "You're doing this every night? Are you stupid? Even Naruto will know this is pure crap."

"Don't say that. You obviously haven't been in love."

"I wouldn't do this kind of crap."

"And what will you do?"

"Simple, I will act on it, if she loves me back, great but if she doesn't its her los."

"Again, you are so full of yourself." and then she made this expression as if she wanted to cry from her depression.

Seeing this, Sasuke sighed. "Alright, maybe this is not the right spell for you. Go try the next one."

Sakura's expression lightens up. "Maybe you're right. I will try the next one." Then she took the book to study the next spell.

"Is his name that long? Enough to make your fingers numb from writing it?"

"Hmmm ... not that long, but you see I have to write it a hundred times. Every night! I guess love really hurts."

"And you're willing to do that for him. Tell me his name."

"Good try. I told you not yet. It is not as if I am in love with Naruto or Kakashi -sensei. ... On second thought, why haven't I fallen in love with Kakashi-sensei? He's smart, responsible and I really believe he's very attractive that's why he wears a mask all the time."

"Sakura can you even hear yourself?"

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"He's twice your age and he's a pervert."

"I think that will only make him an exciting love partner don't you think?"

She looked at him and when she noticed that Sasuke was serious in disagreeing in her liking their former sensei she laughed a little and said, "I was just kidding. So maybe Naruto?" she asked still teasing him.

"Sakura ..."

"Alright, alright."

By this time they were finished eating dinner and Sasuke began clearing out his table and Sakura went back to chat more with her friends.

When he came back, he took out a book he has been meaning to read for the past week before he sat next to Sakura on his huge couch with Sakura's back on his side. After some time, Sakura got tired from her position so she got some pillows and place it on Sasuke's lap. She placed her head above that pillow before she arranged the laptop on her abdomen area.

After almost an hour, Sakura turned off the computer and placed it gently where she found it earlier. Sasuke closed his book examining her. "Why don't you spend the night?" he asked.

Sakura turned to him. "Can I?"

"Sure." He stood up. "Let me get you something to change into."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

0

The following morning Sakura was on her way to drop by the flower shop that Ino's family owned. She wanted to invite her to join her on some shopping because she needs to buy a gift for Sasuke's mom. The birthday dinner will be tomorrow night. When she told her she needs to do some shopping Ino volunteers to accompany her so she did not need to ask her.

After more than an hour of walking around Konoha's shopping district, the two felt they needed some rest. Sakura was having a hard time deciding on what to get her since the lady celebrating her birthday practically has everything she could ever wanted that makes the gift shopping for her really hard.

"Why don't you get her that gorgeous hair ornament? I think it▓s pretty rare." Ino suggested while they were having some iced tea at some famous fast food chain in that area.

"Ino, she has like a million of those." Sakura answered rolling her eyes at her.

"Okay, what do you think she really wants?"

"That's easy. She wanted for Itachi to marry so she can already have a grandchild and for Sasuke to have a girlfriend because she thinks his youngest son needs to have a serious relationship like right now." said Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

"Then problem solved. All you need to do is tell her that you will marry Itachi then have his child later or you can tell her that you and Sasuke are already doing the 'nasty-nasty'."

"What's a 'nasty-nasty'?"

"You really want me to explain?"

"Oh forget it. I can't do what you said, they're not even true."

"But you want it to be true?"

Sakura did not give any answer. She heard that Itachi was dating different girls for like every month. She really wonders if Kakashi taught him all about those perversions because those two are like best friends of some sort. Moreover, they are both having different girlfriends whenever she asked how their love lives are going. With that thought in mind, she considered asking Kakashi or even Itachi to influence Sasuke a bit on that area. of course not that much because she would hate to see Sasuke screwing every other female in their village.

"You know Sakura, even though you told me a million times before that you're over with Sasuke or that what you felt before for him was just a silly childhood crush, I still think you have deep feelings for him. That's why you don't have a boyfriend 'til now."

"That's not true. For your info, soon I will introduce to you my very first boyfriend."

"Don't bother, I already knew him."

"Really? I haven't told anyone about him yet."

"Sakura trust me, even if you have this other guy on your mind right now, Sasuke won't allow him near you."

"Ino, that's not true. Sasuke already knew about him and he's actually sort of supporting me on this one."

Ino laughed. "Right, because he and that 'guy' are the same person."

"I don't want to argue about that anymore. We still need to do some shopping."

0

That afternoon Itachi went to visit Sakura on her office at the hospital. He wanted to remind her about the dinner party tomorrow night, besides he was actually bored at the Anbu headquarters writing some reports of some finished missions.

"Hey Itachi, what brings you here?" Sakura greeted him.

"Can't I go visit my favorite person in the world?"

"Alright, tell what is it?"

"What? I'm serious here. You're hurting my feelings." Itachi faked a hurt expression.

Itachi went to sit on the chair near her window.

"I wanted to remind you about mom's birthday dinner tomorrow."

"Like I would forget that."

"You practically lived in our house when you were younger."

"I do not! Besides, it▓s not my fault your mom loves me too much."

Itachi chuckled at this and then he took out his phone to compose a text message.

"What, you need to report to your current girlfriend?"

"Is my Sakura jealous?"

"I swear you and Sasuke are both so full of yourself!. The world has a lot of other men you know."

"Admit it, you love us too much." Itachi stood up to face her but now very serious. "Sakura you need to choose between me and Sasuke. You can't have us waiting forever."

Sakura suddenly felt her cheeks redden and for a moment, she cannot seem to meet his eyes.

When Itachi turned to leave her mentioned about something like she should think about it and then he laughed as if really amused at the situation.

Sakura grabbed a book on her table to throw it at Itachi but he easily dodged it.

"For the last time, I'm not in love with you or your brother!" Sakura shouted at him thinking she really needs to have a boyfriend. That second spell would better be working.

0

a/n: Thanks again for reading and this chapter is for Bens▓ Wife for giving me the first review for this story. Thanks.! 


	3. Chapter 3

The following night, Sakura was preparing to go to Sasuke's mom's birthday dinner. She was currently fixing her hair while waiting for Sasuke to pick her up. When she heard someone unlock her front door she instantly knew that it was him already then she heard him calling her name.

"Just a minute." she yelled before she stood up to take a good look of herself in her mirror.

For the night she chose to wear a very simple red dress with thin straps and reached just below her knees that she paired with her black strappy heels. The birthday dinner was just for the Uchiha family and some close friends. Sasuke's mother doesn't want big celebration and so every year it was just simple dinner where they could enjoy good food and good conversation. But even though it was just a simple dinner it doesn't mean that it wasn't formal. The Uchihas are not only known for their power or their exceptionally talented shinobis but also for their wealth that's why whenever they held gatherings no matter how small or big it is, it is always formal.

When she went out of her room she found Sasuke sitting on her couch while talking to someone on his phone. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black dinner jacket paired with black pants. He was not wearing his forehead protector for the night just like herself and she thought that he looked really elegant.

When he noticed her looking at him he ended the call and stood up. "Let's go."

=0=

After exactly thirty minutes, they reached the Uchiha district. It was his dad that met them at the entrance. And after some formal exchanges of hellos from the father and son, Fugaku turned to Sakura.

"How are you tonight Sakura?"

"Fine, thank you Uncle. How about you?"

"Good. Is Sasuke taking care of you well?"

Sakura just laughed at this as she heard Sasuke grunted in his father's question.

When they went further inside the house it was now his mom they met. When she saw Sasuke she approach him and give a hug as Sasuke said his greetings. When she lets go of his son she turned in to her and give her also a hug.

"Happy birthday Auntie." Sakura said while giving her present to her.

"Thank you Sakura. Its been a long time since I saw you and i have a lot to ask you. You know, about the latest issues about my son." She said while giving Sasuke a teasing look.

Then Itachi came out from the kitchen.

"How's my favorite brother and his future wife?"

"Itachi I told you to stop that Sasuke will get cranky."

"I will not." Sasuke said with a scowl in his face.

"See, its starting."

=0=

As expected the dinner went out nicely. Everybody enjoyed their meal and was having a good time chatting. Sasuke went upstairs to his old bedroom to lie down. He was feeling a bit tired, besides he's not really fond of these types of gatherings. Sakura saw him and decided to follow him. When she opened the door to his room she saw him on his bed lying down with his arms spread out. She joined him on the bed and rest her head on his right arm.

"Don't you want to stay downstairs?"

"I saw you come here so I followed you to check. Are you alright? You look tired."

"I'm fine there's just too many people downstairs."

Sakura did not give any answer to this and just close her tired eyes. Sasuke peeked at her to see why she was not answering and he found out that she was asleep or about to fall asleep. And he just let her.

When Mikoto noticed that her youngest son was nowhere in sight she asked Itachi.

"I saw Sakura went upstairs, there's a good chance he's also there." Itachi answered giving her mother a wink.

Mikoto went upstairs to check. When she opened the door to his room she saw Sakura sleeping in Sasuke's arm but when Sasuke felt his mother's presence he lifted his gaze to meet his mother's.

"What is it mom?"

"I was just wondering where you went. Are you alrignt?"

"Yes, came up to lie down for a minute then she followed me. And now she's asleep."

"Spend the night. We'll talk tomorrow."

MikotoMikoto turned to leave the room.

"Mom." Sasuke called.

She turned back to her son. "What is it?"

"Can you remove Sakura's shoes? I don't wanna wake her."

This made her smile and she proceeded to remove Sakura's shoes. She also put the covers up gently when Sakura began to stir and turned around. Her head that was resting on his arm earlier was now on his chest. She also placed her arm around his waist.

"Is she that possessive?"

"She's just like that."

"But I think you're worse." Sasuke scowl again at this and when his mother began to leave again he called her again.

"Mom, happy birthday."

Mikoto smiled to his son. "Good night Sasuke."

=0=

It's been a busy week for Sakura. The hospital was more hectic than usual. Besides that, she was assigned for a mission that took almost two days to complete. In that duration of time, she actually forgot about her 'love spells'. When she finally had a free night to herself to remember her experiment or pathetic attempt to have a love life, she realized that the spell she was trying was not working. Okay, she already knew that when she complained about it to Sasuke. The procedure has to be done every night and she missed for a week now.

She also recalled Sasuke suggesting to trying another spell from the book and so she took it out from the bag where she put it last. Reading through the procedure and materials for the next spell, she realized after all that she can't perform it tonight. It requires a lot of things she doesn't have in the moment.

First, she needs any flowering seedlings and a pot where she can plant the seeds. She figured she could get those from Ino's flower shop. She also needs a picture of her love interest and she have a lot of those she collected through the years. The only item in the list that would be harder to find is the sex organ of a dog. Specifically the balls. Her face scrunched up thinking of the possibilities of where she could get those. She could probably ask Kiba's help but that would be so awkward and he would have weird questions.

She proceeded to reading the rest of the procedure. She needs to place the picture on the bottom of the pot, above it would be the dog's organ and then some soil and of course the seedlings. According to the book, she had to place it where sunshine can reach it and she have to water it twice a day while chanting the words 'as these seedlings grow, so does your love for me' over and over until the waterings done.

And then after that, all she needs is to wait for him to love her finally. It sounded so weird in her head. She knew he loved her maybe not in the way she wanted it to be, but still ...

She pushed the thought out of her mind reminding herself that she already decided on it and if the rest of the spells in this book won't work, maybe that's the time she would forget all about this.

She took out one photo album and flipped through its pages. She picked one picture of him. He was not looking in the camera but in some other direction, a small smile in his lips. It was taken a year ago as they celebrated Sai's birthday.

She placed the picture on top of her coffee table. Still looking at it while tracing the smile on his lips she said, "Sasuke Uchiha, you will fall for me." And the she laughed out loud as if she was some crazy witch before she proceeded to get ready for bed.

=0= 


End file.
